Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160616132803
Freizeit Ja, das sind wirklich Pläne ... hast du eine Ahnung wie anstrengend das ist? Weißt du, das ist so einer der Momente in denen ich mir denke, als Mann hat man es viel leichter :D Außerdem bin ich dringend auf der Suche nach einem Aushilfeplatz/Nebenjob, für den ich auch noch eine Bewerbung schreiben muss ... das letzte Mal, als ich das machen musste, war vor 4 Jahren für ein Betriebspraktikum bei Pfeiffer Vakuum, und da hatte ich wenigstens eine Ahnung, was ich schreiben sollte, so Dinge wie dass ich da schon mal einen Tag dort geschnuppert habe und auch sonst handwerklich kompetent bin, aber, sagen wir mal, ich bewerbe mich für eine Stelle in einem Kleider-/Modegeschäft, was soll ich denn da bitte schreiben ... nur dass ich freundlich bin und gut sortieren kann? xD Schule Mir ist schon klar, dass man auch bei der Bundeswehr in versch. Bereiche gehen kann ^^ Ich nahm nur an, dass man sich von den verfügbaren Plätzen - und davon sollte es eig. genug geben - auch aussuchen darf, wohin man gehen möchte ^^ Anime Wegen der Brutalität und so, stimmt's? Das Ende war iwie doof ... jetzt werde ich nie erfahren, ob die Assistentin denn nun endlich ihr Bad nehmen konnte oder nicht xD Es hätte sooo ein schöner und interessanter Anime werden können, ich hab mir auch schon viele Gedanken drüber gemacht, was man hätte verändern können, ohne die Story groß abändern zu müssen, trotzdem diesen tieferen Sinn und die schönen Momente zu behalten und auf diese Gewaltdarstellungen verzichten ... in meinem Kopf geht die Geschichte anders aus xD Eeeeeeeeh!? xD Ok ... irgendwie war mir das zu hektisch :D Achja, jetzt brauch ich den nächsten Anime ... ("brauch" XD) ... vielleicht auch noch einen, den ich mit meiner Schwester schauen kann, da ich sie von Elfen Lied ausgeschlossen hab. Love Live! Maaan ich hab mich so auf ein scout special gefreut bei dem die W'keit, Nozomi/Rin zu bekommen, höher ist (nach den letzten beiden ist es so wahrscheinlich gewesen!) ... aber nee ._. Tut mir ja leid, dass ich dich enttäuscht hab ... ich hab Sonic und Donkey Kong vielleicht mal einmal gespielt, was ziemlich lange her sein muss xD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyIHhI96Btk Aber hey, ich hab die Ninja Turtles Musik nicht vergessen! Einige Szenen waren irgendwie genial: Diese mit dem Rammbock aus Angel Beats! erinnert mich einfach zu sehr an die Fallen aus den alten TR-Spielen xD Soll ich mir Inu x Boku SS als nächstes ansehen? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere hatte der Anime auch etwas tiefsinniges ... Alternativgeschichte Der Prinz von Ägypten hab ich schon ewig lang nicht mehr geschaut, aber ganz früher ziemlich oft, weil wir den nur auf Kasette haben und der Rekorder leider kaputt ist, aber ich mag "Ein Gott zu sein ist schwer" aus Der Weg nach El Dorado, "Unendlicher als ewig"/"Das tut man für einen Freund" aus Die Schwanenprinzessin und "Das seh ich durch dich"/"Auf Vaters Flügel" aus Quest for Camelot (beides übrigens von Nena gesungen) wären bei mir auf der nicht-Disney-Liste ganz weit oben ... von Disney mag ich "In meiner Welt" am meisten ^^ Soll ich auch was dazu schreiben oder seine Antwort abwarten?, dann würde ich nicht durcheinander kommen xD Achja, was ich zu 7. sagen wollte: Es ist auch überraschend, was alles bedeutendes an einem 9. November passiert ist: 1848 Wendepunkt der Deutschen Revolution durch die Hinrichtung eines Revolutionären, 1918 Ausrufung der ersten Dt. Republik, 1938 "Reichskristallnacht", 1989 Mauerfall ... ok, es bezieht sich zwar alles auf die Deutsche Geschichte und es gibt sicher noch einiges mehr (vllt fällt dir ja noch etwas dazu ein), aber es ist schon verdächtig ... xD Meine Mama denkt insofern viel nach, da sie sich bei vielen Dingen einfach nicht entscheiden kann bzw. in vielen Situationen sich in letzter Sekunde umentscheidet ... ich hoffe, ich übernehme es nicht von ihr ._. Und naja, irgendwann denkt man beim Fahren dann sicher nicht mehr allzuviel nach, da die meisten Vorgänge einfach automatisch ablaufen werden ^^ Ist ja bei einer Choreografie und ähnlichem genauso (ok, vergleichen liegt mir wirklich nicht so xD) Ich weiß nicht, ihr war als ich 12-14 war glaub ich psychisch noch nicht so weit, mit mit Philosophie auseinanderzusetzten, weil ich irgendwie nie den Anstoß dazu bekommen habe ... damals hab ich irgendwie andere blöde Dinge gemacht O.ó Ein Mädchen, dass ich auch aus dem Internet kenne, ist auch gerade mal 15 und hat sich schon seit sie 12 war ebenfalls mit philosophischen Gedanken auseinandergesetzt (sie ist übrigens Nihilistin) aber auch Psychlogie (sie hat sich bspw. sehr mit dem Enneagramm geschäftigt, also Persönlichkeitstypen), daher sind die Diksussionen mit ihr auch ziemlich interessant. Ich hab mich in den letzten 3 Jahren anlässlich der Bücher, die ich gelesen habe, damit auseinandergesetzt, wie man mit versch. Arten von Menschen umgeht und in diese Richtung ^^ Minecraft "Heraußen"? o.o AWW Eisbären *-* Ich werde es mir mal ansehen! Hast du dich eig. bzgl. der Sony-Pressekonferenz auf dem Laufenden gehalten? Ich habe ja besonders ein Auge auf Sucker Punch geworfen und gaaaanz fest die Daumen gedrückt und gewünscht, dass es ein neuer Sly-Teil ist, an dem sie arbeiten ... leider ist es doch Spiderman geworden *heul* Aber man hat neue Einblicke in Horizon Zero Dawn bekommen und Detroit: Become Human (die Entwickler von Quantic Dream sind einfach brilliant was Story angeht) und es sind so die Titel, auf die ich mich in der nächsten Zeit am meisten freuen werde ^o^ Achja, Batman in VR gab's da auch :D Ganz ehrlich, ich frage mich, was in Menschen vorgeht, die Horrorspiele in VR spielen wollen ... wollen die etwa nachts nie wieder schlafen!? Und der Protagnist aus Silent Hills, welches ja von Konami gecancelt wurde, ist ja jetzt in einem anderen Spiel aufgetaucht lol XD "Nya-Nya-Nyaaa!" - Rin (LLSIF) bin in letzter Zeit faul mit Zitaten XD